Alguien
by yageni
Summary: Tal vez para el mundo solo seas "alguien"... pero para alguien puedes ser todo su mundo. Shonen-Ai


Tal vez para el mundo solo seas "alguien"...  
>pero para alguien puedes ser todo su mundo.<p>

Aunque no digas nada; lo sé, sé que poco a poco fui tomando ese lugar. Porque es el mismo lugar que hoy ocupas para mí. Sé que te sientes igual que yo, pero no puedes decirlo, las palabras simplemente no te salen.  
>No te estoy reprochando nada, porque a mí también me cuesta decirlas, pero aveces, cuando despierto así a tu lado, cuando recuerdo la manera en que nos devoramos mutuamente sobre el mullido colchón, mintiéndonos el uno al otro, engañándonos a nosotros mismos, diciéndonos que sólo es sexo, cuando es obvio que hay algo más...<br>En momentos así se me oprime el corazón... y solo hay algo que puede calmar mi angustia en una ocasión así.

—Oye Ginji ¿Qué haces?— Me reclamas mientras te jalo de la muñeca, despertándote para arrastrarte desde el extremo opuesto de la cama de dos plazas, hasta donde estoy sentado yo.

Como toda respuesta me limito a sonreírte. Seguramente la tristeza aun se refleja en mis ojos, pues te dejas hacer sin más objeciones.  
>Finalmente consigo lo que quiero. Te tengo entre mis piernas, tu espalda cálida y desnuda se apoya contra la mí pecho y mis brazos te rodean firmemente. Escondo mi cara en tu cuello, respiro el aroma de tu piel y de tus cabellos como si fuese más vital que el aire mismo. Cierro los ojos perdiéndome en los latidos de tu corazón, en esta sensación, en este sentimiento de amor que me inunda sin dejar un resquicio por llenar. Poco a poco siento que la tranquilidad me llena y me voy quedando dormido, perdido en tu tibieza, pero tu voz me llama, trayéndome de nuevo a la vigilia.<br>—Ginji—me dices, seguramente esperando que te responda.  
>—¿Qué sucede?—Te pregunto, aflojando el apretón de mis brazos. Supongo que ya fue suficiente, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir así un poco más.<br>—Estoy incómodo—me dices dándote vuelta, mirándome a los ojos. Yo no atino a entender a qué te refieres, puesto que ya te he dejado ir.  
>—Si estas sentado me resulta incómodo—agregas sin mirarme a los ojos- ¡Échate maldita anguila parlanchina!<br>Soy lento pero apenas termino de comprender eso que dijiste quito la almohada de mi espalda y me acuesto con la velocidad de un rayo.  
>Con el corazón latiéndome como un caballo desbocado siento que gateas por la cama. Cierro los ojos y trago saliva. Finalmente te acuestas, con la mitad de tu cuerpo encima de mí, tu rostro se refugia en mi pecho y asegurándote que las cobijas nos cubren bien a los dos me dices:<br>—Es temprano aun, quiero dormir un poco más  
>—Cla-claro Ban—te respondo nervioso para luego depositar un beso en tus cabellos—lo que tu digas—agrego abrazándote de nuevo, y sintiendo tu cuerpo contra el mío cierro los ojos, con una sonrisa de felicidad tan grande en los labios que podría morderme las orejas.<br>—Deja de sonreír como un idiota y duérmete—me reclamas, sabiendo sin siquiera mirarme cual es el gesto en mi cara.  
>—Ja ja, es que, creo que no voy a poder—te contesto buscando tu mirada, sintiendo que mi corazón aun late acelerado.<br>Me miras de regreso sin acotar nada. Y veo ese brillo en tus ojos.  
>—¿Sabes Ban?—te pregunto, aun mirándote fijamente. En momentos así siento que sí podré decírtelo—tu para mi, tu eres—tu mirada sigue clavada en mi—Lo que quiero decir es: Ban, yo, yo te —tartamudeo y dudo de mi determinación sintiendo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón... quizás no fue una buena idea después de todo.<br>—Yo también—me dices de pronto.  
>—¿Yo también?—repito yo a mi vez sin entender del todo a que te refieres.<br>De pronto trepas por mi cuerpo para esconder tu cara en mi cuello, me abrazas fuertemente. Pienso seriamente en conformarme con abrazarte así cuando vuelves a hablar.  
>—Tu también eres importante para mi Ginji—susurras en mi oído—Yo también te quiero—agregaste y con eso mi pobre corazón casi estalla de la emoción.<br>Aprieto mi abrazo, te sacándote el aire de los pulmones.  
>—Te quiero Ban—finalmente puedo decirlo—y me siento tan feliz que creo que podría llorar— Tu eres, tu eres el mundo para mi, tu eres lo mi mundo.<br>—Gracias Ginji— me contestas, acomodándote bajo las frazadas—Ahora duérmete de una vez.


End file.
